1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a package carrier and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the electronic technology advances at every moment and the high-tech electronic industry continues burgeoning, electronic products have been developing toward the trend of fast processing speed, multi-functionality, high density, compactness, and low prices. A package carrier is often configured in the electronic product. The package carrier not only has conductive circuits but also carries electronic devices including a capacitor, an inductor, a resistor, or an IC chip, such that the package carrier may serve as a data processing unit of the electronic product. Nonetheless, if the electronic devices are all configured on the package carrier, the area occupied by the electronic devices may increase, the layout space may decrease, and the miniaturization requirement for the existing electronic products may not be satisfied.
From another perspective, a normal package carrier is mainly constituted by a plurality of patterned conductive layers and at least one insulation layer, and the insulation layer is configured between two adjacent patterned conductive layers for electrical insulation. To improve the heat dissipation performance of the package carrier, heat-dissipation blocks are frequently fixed onto a lower surface of the package carrier via an adhesion layer; thereby, heat generated by the electronic devices configured on the package carrier may be transmitted to the heat-dissipation blocks through the patterned conductive layers and the insulation layer and may then be dissipated. Due to the unfavorable heat conductivity of the adhesion layer and the insulation layer, the thermal resistance may increase when the heat generated by the electronic devices is transmitted to the heat-dissipation blocks through the insulation layer and the adhesion layer, which leads to difficulty in heat dissipation. Hence, how to embed some of the electronic devices in the package carrier to reduce the thickness of the package carrier and expand the layout space and how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic devices to the external surroundings have become a focus to researchers and designers in this field.